Adventures by the Hour
by TooManyFandomsToHandle
Summary: Title will change once I find an arc about this. A story about the adventures of the family, with relationships straining and blooming, there's a lot in store for the family.


Title: Adventures by the Hour

Synopsis: Title will change once I find an arc about this. A story about the adventures of the family, with relationships straining and blooming, there's a lot in store for the family.

 **A/N: Okay so this is my first DuckTales fanfiction so I'm sorry if the characters are a little OOC, not to mention it's been around 2 years (or what it feels like) since I've actually written anything so things may seem too dragged out, not descriptive enough or anything like that, so I'm sorry about that. Hopefully everything I've written is good enough to get a picture of. Constructive criticism is accepted, of course, and will always be appreciated. Anyway, thanks for reading! ;3**

 **~S.H**

A bird tweeted before it flew off a branch on a tree, flying and casting a shadows on the green garden below. More birds flew over as a flock, just beneath them were two small ducklings, doing what seemed to be like gardening.

"And there we have it, rule number 87 of the Junior WoodChuck Guidebook, the perfect flower bed. With all the seeds buried and watered, with the good amount of sunlight and space they should grow perfectly. Then we'll get to see them bloom." One of the ducklings stood up, Hubert Duck. "We made a pretty good team, didn't me?"

"Yeah we did," the second duckling, Webbigail Vanderquack. "Granny is going to be so happy once the flowers start to grow, ooo I wonder if the green or purple ones will grow first!"

Huey shrugged, grinning. He dusted his hands off as Webby stood up beside him. "I wonder what the others are doing right now..." Huey wondered out loud.

"Maybe they aren't doing anything?" Suggested Webby, shrugging.

"Dewey doing nothing? Ha, I'd love I see that day," Huey scoffed, shaking his head. "Come on let's get changed into some cleaner clothes." Huey grinned as he looked down at his own dirty red and now brown shirt.

The two ducklings took one last glance at the newly made flower bed. Both proud of what they had accomplished, they both began to walk towards the manor. As they finally walked back into the manor something seemed off. It was far too quiet. Huey narrowed his eyes. If his brothers had gone out then he wouldn't have been feeling so worried. But from memory Huey knew that none if his brothers had no intention of leaving the manor today. Which was exactly why he had become extremely worried when Dewey came racing down the stairs, muttering to himself, "find Huey, gotta' find Huey, Huey!" The look of panic which was on Dewey's face before he had reached himself and Webby was a cause for concern. "Fire, kitchen, Louie," the sound of their youngest brother's name was what caused Huey to initially to run to the nearest kitchen. The thought of a fire was what caused him to run faster.

He could hear Dewey and Webby running behind him although once he found the kitchen he stopped even before he had reached the door. There stood just outside of the door to the kitchen was his Uncle Scrooge and Louie - who he was holding in place by his shoulder. "What is the meaning of this?" Louie was chuckling nervously at his Uncles words as he tried to find his own words to answer him with. Behind Huey, he heard Dewey pant.

"Money... Cookies... Fire..." He panted out, raising a finger to allow the others to wait as he caught his breath.

"You see Uncle Scrooge, Dewey and I were going to make some cookies when- uh- everything went wrong..." Louie explained, gulping audibly.

"And when you say 'wrong' you mean set aflame?" It was a statement rather than a question, although Louie still replied nevertheless.

"Uh- yeah, something like that..." He shrugged, giving his Uncle a nervous smile.

Scrooge couldn't help but give a groan. "What am I going to do with you boys?" He muttered, pinching the bridge of his beak, lifting his spectacles for a moment.

"Let us go and forget this ever happened?" Louie asked anxiously.

"Not likely, Laddie," Scrooge said sternly as he looked down at his youngest nephew. "Dewey!" He called as the duckling in blue had began to tiptoe his way out of the scene.

"Yes, Uncle Scrooge?" Dewey asked, looking over his shoulder to flash a grin at Scrooge.

"I believe you were a part of this," Scrooge raised an eyebrow, gripping Louie's shoulder slightly harder.

"Only a little part," Dewey said as he lifted his hand, his finger and thumb almost pinching as though to show how small his part had been.

"What?!" Came the shout from Louie. "You're the one who put the cookies on too high in the first place and then forgot about them!"

"I thought they'd cook faster!" Dewey replied back, closing his mouth immediately when Scrooge gave him another lifted eyebrow.

"Come along then, boys," Scrooge said as he took Dewey by the shoulder with his free hand.

Huey and Webby watched a Ms. Beakley came. From the kitchen. Her face was black, her bun a mess and she wore a tired expression. "The kitchen is off limits children, I suggest you play elsewhere." Well, at least they knew who put the fire out.

"Let's just hope Uncle Donald doesn't find out about this," Huey murmured as he watched Ms. Beakley walk down the corridor. Webby was about to question why although Webby had seen enough of Donald to know that he was almost, if not more, overbearing than her Granny.

The two ducklings stood there for a while longer before they looked at each other. "So, want to watch a movie?"

Meanwhile two other ducklings sat in an empty room. Both sat next to each other, leaning against the wall, underneath the small window. The room was small, although big enough that both that ducklings could take at least ten steps longways and diagonally. However somehow it still felt cramped with only the two ducklings inside.

"This sucks," Louie sighed, "Uncle Scrooge took away any electronics we had and then locked us up in the plainest room in the manor!" He complained, staring at the grey carpet. When was this room last used? In fact, had it ever been used in the first place?

Dewey was being a little uncharacteristic with his silence. This caused Louie to look over to his brother, curious of why he was so quiet. His eyes were narrowed in a scowl and beak slightly pouted as he store at the corner of the room. Was he thinking? Louie stared at him with confusion as he waited for his brother to say something. He remained silent only because the last time that they had been stuck in a room, Dewey had been able to use the marbles given to them to smack the handle off and Dewey had been able to open the door. Or perhaps it had just been Webby who had opened the door the whole time. Either way the two boys were missing the two things: the marbles and Webby. All until Dewey stood up, Louie standing after him. He was grinning meaning that he had a plan.

"Does this mean you have a plan?" Asked Louie, tired of waiting and seeing that Dewey looked as though he had came up with one.

"We're getting out of here," he said with pride as he began to walk away from the window.

"How are we supposed to do that? Uncle Scrooge locked the door- oh." Louie said as he realised where Dewey had been walking to.

"He may have locked the door, but I'm sure- aha-" he laughed as he was able to open it. "He hasn't locked the vent."

"Did I ever tell you that you're my favourite brother?" Dewey raised a brow at Louie's words.

"Temporarily or permanently?" He asked curiously.

"Eh," Louie shrugged. "It's just for now."

Dewey gave his own shrug before beginning to climb up into the vent. He had to thank Webby for showing him the ventilation shafts, otherwise they probably wouldn't have known they had could go through it. No, Dewey probably would have tried anyway.

As the two ducklings crawled through the shaft it seemly only went one way. Unlike the other shaft which they had followed Webby through, there weren't any two ways to go, it was one way only. So in any case, the two boys had no idea where they were heading. That was until Dewey would see the end, or what looked like it anyway, inching closer. They drew closer, and closer, however when they finally fell out of the vent, they found that they indeed had no idea where they were.

"How many rooms does Uncle Scrooge have for all this stuff?" Louie questioned once the boys had dusted themselves off and were looking around the room. It was a dusty room, once in which looked as though no one had cleaned it, which was surprising considering Ms. Beakleys work ethic. Dewey stood in awe at all of the things in the room. Many of the things were covered in white cloth although there was a pedestal in the middle of the room holding a purple coloured crystal. It was like a diamond, although it was large and gorgeous. Dewey could barely take his eyes away, the only reason he did was because Louie was sticking something to it.

"What's that?" He asked absently, looking over Louie's shoulder. There on the sticky note Louie had attached to it was his name, 'Louie Duck' wrote on it.

"I'm calling her Violet," Louie said as he stared at the crystal with wide, admirable eyes.

"Who says you could have her?" Dewey asked, looking between Louie and the crystal.

Louie pulled a deadpanned expression before pointing his thumb over his shoulder towards the note. Dewey pulled a face before sighing and turning on his heel. He'll just find something better he could have.

As Louie was showing his affection to the crystal, Dewey walked over to the shelves at the end of the room. There a load of books were stacked. He rolled his eyes at the book, Huey would have loved this if he was with them. Dewey then noticed something behind the books, something moving.

He pushed the stacks of books off to the side, which took some effort and strength because boy was those books heavy. Once they were moved Dewey huffed out a breath before looking a what he saw move. There in a jar was some sort of sky blue mist. It moved within the jar as though it was alive, floating up and down. Dewey watched in awe at the mist. It almost looked like smoke, it was like a dot of thick smoke which slowly diffused and disappeared after like a trail of lighter smoke behind it. He brought his face closer to the jar where he saw it stop moving for a second, as though it was staring at him back. Then it did something unexpected. It clicked on the glass of the jar. Dewey's beak dropped as he watched the sky blue mist did it again. Dewey, memorised by the mist in the jar, picked it up as though he could get a closer look at it. Reality seemed to shift in slow motion as he focused on the mist in the jar in front of him. Then he felt something which felt like paper on the back of the jar. Narrowing his eyes he turned the jar over, watching the mist follow the turn. That was before he looked at what was written on the side of the jar.

"Do not open," Dewey read out loud.

"Open what?" Asked Louie, hearing his brother.

The sound of his brothers voice had caught Dewey off guard, jumping he loosened his grip on the jar which was the perfect opportunity to push the jar to the side. Dewey hadn't been expecting the amount of force the jar had been pushed with as it slid out of his hands.

There was a loud smash making Louie jump.

"What was that?" He asked concerned. He could only see his brothers back, which was even more concerning.

"Uh, nothing?" Dewey replied, unsure himself of what had happened. However not another second passed as the sky blue mist began to circle around the broken glass which had made the jar. As it circled it got bigger, denser and had began to float more off the ground.

"That doesn't look like nothing..." Louie replied, walking up behind Dewey as he watched the mist.

Suddenly the mist took a different form. The form of a lady. The lady looked as though she was from the Victorian times. Especially with the style of her dress.

As Dewey looked up at the smirking mallard with a mischievous glint in her eye, all he could say was, "oops."

The female mallard came down to the floor, no longer floating and knelt so she was the same height of the boys. Her features were beautiful, perhaps even god like. Her feathers came down to her waist, it flowing like it was in water. Dewey had to admit, she must have been one of the most beautiful woman that he had ever seen.

"What is your name, young one?" Her voice was angelic, alluring to both the ducklings. Dewey opened his mouth to reply back to her but nothing came out. She gave him a small yet sweet smile, her hand reaching over to the side of his beak. "Come on, child, you can tell me." Her words slowly formed into a whisper, her eyes never leaving Dewey.

"D-" before Dewey had a chance to finish his name another voice called out.

"Dewey! Louie! Were are you boys?" Called out a thick Scottish accent. The woman's eyes narrowed harshly, yanking her hand away from Dewey, she stood up, searching behind her.

"Scrooge McDuck," she spoke in a harsh and cold tone, as though the name poison on her tongue. Suddenly she began to float once more. She didn't even turn to Dewey as fast as lightning she flew out of the room through the door behind the boys.

"Oh no," whispered Dewey, obviously whoever the woman was, she did not like his uncle.

"Uncle Scrooge," muttered Louie.

Another call of their names came from the vent. They were in big trouble now.

"We have to go after her," Dewey said quickly after wincing slightly at the sound of his name being shouted once again before a warning from Scrooge.

"Her?" Louie practically gasped. "What about Uncle Scrooge?"

Dewey stared at Louie in thought. What should he do? What should they do?

"I'll go look for her," Dewey pointed to Louie. "You can go talk to Uncle Scrooge."

The look on Louie's face could have been priceless if it wasn't for the fact that they were wasting time. "Me go to Uncle Scrooge? Are you crazy?"

Dewey shrugged with a smile before racing towards the door.

"H-hey wait-" Louie called out but by that time Dewey had already ran out of the room, leaving Louie alone.

"If you boys don't come out-"

"C-coming Uncle Scrooge," Louie calls through the vent, almost afraid to crawl back through it. It would take less than a minute for him to get back, but even then the Scottish man would be there waiting for him, cross and annoyed. Louie looked back at the room. Not only that but there was only Louie, how was he going to explain Dewey's disappearance. Sighing internally he climbed back into the shaft.

Louie could talk his way out of this one, he could talk his way out of anything. That was his charm.

As the end of the shaft drew closer Louie finally felt all his confidence run away. Boy, did he wish he could follow it.

In the meantime, Dewey was searching high and low for the sky blue woman. Where could she have gone?

The sounds of screams sounded like a pretty good place to search. He followed the sounds until he came to the TV room, where he finally found the woman, although she didn't look as did before. The hair that looked smooth and floated calmly now floated up furiously like snakes. Her voice was no longer angelic, in fact it sounded hoarse, like an old woman.

"Where is he?" She bellowed as she looked over who Dewey depicted to be both Heuy and Webby on the couch.

"Who exactly?" Huey asked, as he scrambled over to the edge of the couch.

"Huey!" Called Dewey as he ran into the room. It probably would have been wise if Dewey had brought at least *something with him but for the time being he was left empty handed.

The woman suddenly changed, she became the calm and beautiful woman from before at the sight of Dewey.

"Child," she greeted as both Webby - who had to grab Huey by his collar - jumped from the couch to Dewey. "What are you doing here?"

If Dewey hadn't have known better he would have thought she was a kind woman, but from the sight of her before, he wasn't fooled. Okay, so maybe a little bit but he wouldn't let his woman harm Webby not Huey.

"What do you want with my Uncle?" The woman looked at Dewey with a shocked expression, placing her hand on her chest she repeated,

"Uncle?" Her voice sounded much more like a hiss. His eyes widened as the gorgeous completion changed again. She looked more like a wrinkling snake than a beautiful woman. "You have Scrooge McDuck's blood coursing through you?"

Dewey didn't reply, rather he was much more interesting in arming himself.

"That he is, you old hag!" Shouted Webby as she spiked her grabble gun through the woman. The moment it pushed through the woman, her form turned back into a mist. "Dewey give me the eyes of the siren!"

Dewey gave her a strange expression. "The what?"

Webby paused for a moment, staring at Dewey. "The eyes of the siren, you know the artefact that Scrooge found on his way to Egypt, the one he used to defeat the mist of the Blue Curse?"

Dewey gave Webby a shrug.

Webby sighed, before there was a cackle, catching the three ducklings attention.

"Where is he?" The woman screeched once she had formed herself once more.

"Where did you find her?" Huey questioned as the three began to back away.

"In a room," Dewey replied before the three began to run, the woman floating faster towards them.

"Where?" Webby asked, getting her grapple gun ready to fire again.

"This way!" Dewey shouted as he ran into the room where he had Louie had been minutes ago.

"Webby, do you have any ideas on what the eyes look like to trap her?" Asked Huey who by now was frantically looking for him.

"Uh..."

"This?" Asked Dewey lifting up an hour glass with eye patterns on.

"Children of the McDuck blood!" Called out the woman as she entered the room. Dewey had to wonder what took her so long although he remembered Webby shooting her grapple gun once again, that meant that she had to reform again.

"H-how do we use it?" Dewey asked as he stared at it in his hands.

"Take the lid off!" Webby called before suddenly a blue mist coming from the woman's hand began to swirls around her.

"Webby!" Dewey shouted, he would have ran over to her if it wasn't Huey calling his name out.

"Dewey the lid!" Right, he had to take the lid off. Gripping the top lightly he pulled on it. For a moment Dewey wasn't sure if it would come off, and the mist was slowly creeping up Webby, it was up to her shoulders now.

"Anytime now," Huey shouted as he threw any random things at the woman.

Then finally the lid came off with a satisfying 'POP' and Dewey threw it over to Huey who was the closest to her. With almost dropping it, Huey made sure he had a firm grip on the open hourglass before facing the open top towards the woman.

At first nothing happened and Dewey's heart began to run faster. They couldn't even ask Webby as she was completely surrounded by the blue mist.

"Huey!" Came the voices of both Louie and Scrooge as they came at the entrance of the door.

"The mist of the blue curse," Scrooge smirked before a yelp came from Huey.

"Uncle Scrooge!" He exclaimed, as just like Webby, a blue mist began to swirl around him.

"Huey! Throw me the hourglass!" Scrooge shouted, holding out his arm. Huey threw the hourglass, with some struggle. For a moment, the woman held out her hand to catch the hourglass however the Scottish Duck grabbed it a moment just before her. Pressing down on two of the eyes he faced the hourglass towards the woman. "Begone Blue Curse! Hold on everyone!"

Dewey grasped onto the pedestal holding the purple crystal, whilst Huet grabbed onto the shelves, Louie and Scrooge holding onto the doorframe the hourglass began to suck in.

It was hard to pull against. Like a ferocious wind in a storm. Or a tornado sucking in everything close to it.

The woman screeched as she was swallowed into the hourglass, the mist surrounding Huey and Webby slowly flowing in too.

"Ahh!" Webby screamed as she felt herself being sucked in. Closest to her Louie called out, holding his hand out.

"Webby!" She heard him over the woman, looking behind her she saw the outstretched hand and quickly took it. Louie slowly brought her in until they were both holding the side of the door frame.

And then it stopped.

The screeching and the sucking of the hourglass. It all just stopped. The four ducklings panted as they started at Scrooge who had his hand clasped on-top of the hourglass.

"Lid, please?" He said, looking between Huey and Dewey. Everything seemed so unnatural after everything. With it being so quiet.

Dewey walked up to Scrooge, handing him the lid as he stared at the blue mist within the hourglass.

Scrooge quickly and tightly placed the lid on the hourglass before looking at the blue mist.

"No! Violet!" Cried Louie from behind Scrooge. Looking to where Louie's eyes stared at was the smashed crystal, the sticky note laying in the middle as it was surrounded by shards.

"Violet?" Scrooge repeated looking at the shard. "What this thing? This was from the caves of the Atlantic. There's much prettier ones than this in my treasury."

Louie still looked heart broken however. Dewey looked between his brother and the broken shard. He must have really liked that crystal.

"Now, anyone mind explaining why on Earth the Mist of the Blue Curse had been let out?"


End file.
